Un jour de pluie
by Nami Himura
Summary: [One Shot] Je t'attendrai, Shikamaru. Je t'attendrai parce que je sais que tu reviendras.


**Titre :** Un jour de pluie

**Auteur :** Nami Himura

**Disclaimer :** Même si j'ai été sage à Noël et à mes anniversaires, y'a rien à faire, je les ai toujours pas TT

**Rating : **K

**Couples :** Shika/Ino

A tous ceux qui aiment les jours de pluie.

_Un jour de pluie_

C'est un jour de pluie.

Je sens les gouttes d'eau glisser sur mon corps.

Ma chevelure, si longue, se déverse en une cascade humide dans mon dos.

Cette fois ci, je les ai détachés.

C'est comme tu aimais, tu te rappelles ?

Je suis là, sous la pluie. Je t'attends.

Tu n'es pas souvent à l'heure, mais je crois que cette fois, j'ai peur que tu n'arrives jamais à temps.

Tu as ce perpétuel retard qui m'agace, mais celui là m'effraie tellement.

Pourquoi est ce seulement maintenant que je le réalise ?

Pourquoi les autres sont rentrés, et tu traînes encore ?

Je t'attends là, devant la porte du village, les doigts entrecroisés, les cheveux dénoués.

Tu as toujours traîné, tu arrivais toujours en retard.

Mais là, tu n'as pas le droit, tu comprends ?

Tu ne peux pas me laisser. Si je te perds, je perds tout.

Tu savais que c'était dur lorsque je voyais Sasuke et Sakura.

Tu savais qu'il ne m'aimait pas.

Et ce jour là, même si je ne pleurai pas, tu m'as attrapée par le bras et emmenée chez toi.

On s'est retrouvés devant une tasse de thé brûlant.

Tu ne m'as jamais autant parlé.

Maintenant que je m'en rappelle, tu me posais des tas de questions, tu me faisais parler, et moi qui avais perdu le sourire, je le retrouvais en te parlant.

Tu m'as gardée chez toi jusqu'au soir.

Et à la nuit tombée, sur le chemin du retour, tu me raccompagnais… Sans te poser de questions, tu m'as encadré le visage de tes mains, et tu m'as embrassée.

Tu te rappelles, j'étais tellement surprise… Mais je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être si doux.

Ton sourire m'a encore plus gênée…

Je me souviens… Ce jour là, il pleuvait aussi.

« Ino ? Ino ? »

Je me retourne brusquement. Serait ce enfin toi ?

« Allez Ino, viens il faut rentrer… »

Mon espoir se fane immédiatement. Sakura et Naruto.

« Qu'est ce que ça m'apporte de rentrer ? »

« Tu crois qu'il sera content de te retrouver au lit avec une pneumonie ? » me répondit Sakura.

« Tu attends là depuis une semaine, Ino. S'il te plaît, rentre avec nous. Il est en vie, il va revenir. » Renchérit Naruto.

« Mettez vous à ma place. Juste quelques instants. Pourquoi êtes vous rentrés sans lui, Naruto ? Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas cherché ? Pourquoi me dis tu aujourd'hui qu'il est en vie alors que tu l'ignores ? »

Silence.

« Je ne t'en veux pas, Naruto. Simplement, essaie de comprendre. Imagine seulement le sentiment qui t'envahit lorsqu'au retour d'une mission, tu attends de voir celle que tu aimes. Et qu'elle manque à l'appel… Imagine le. »

« Ino, ce n'est pas en attrapant froid qu'il va revenir. Une pneumonie, on en meurt ! »

« S'il vous plaît n'insistez pas. C'est ainsi que nous avons toujours agi, lui et moi. »

Je vous regarde partir, vaincus.

Pardon, mais il vous faut le vivre pour comprendre. Ce que je ne vous souhaite pas.

Je me retourne alors vers le chemin menant à la sortie.

Je veux te voir l'emprunter, t'entendre râler, te laisser choir par terre, observer les nuages… Détacher mes cheveux, et passer tes mains dedans.

La pluie n'est plus seule responsable des gouttes d'eau sur mon visage.

Mais tes bras ne sont pas là pour me réchauffer, ni tes mains pour caresser mes joues.

Reviens, Shikamaru.

Je refuse que tu me laisses seule.

Tu me disais toujours que j'étais courageuse et forte.

Si tu me voyais là… Je ne suis plus qu'une faible femme qui attend ton retour, démunie et à bout de forces.

Depuis ce jour de pluie où tu m'as embrassée, tu es toujours resté avec moi.

Jamais tu n'as regardé une autre fille.

Tu étais un peu distant, c'est vrai. Tu n'aimais pas la foule.

Tu m'as appris à être patiente. Nous sommes restés des heures ensemble à regarder les nuages.

Tu ne disais rien, mais parfois tu prenais ma main. Tu n'oubliais jamais que j'étais là.

J'allais toujours de surprise en surprise avec toi.

Tu m'as montré que j'étais celle qui comptait le plus pour toi, des plus jolies façons qui soient.

J'ai découvert que tu pouvais être le plus tendre des amants. Toi seul m'as rendue heureuse. Tu as su me prouver que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre.

Quand tu es parti, je n'ai même pas pu te dire au revoir.

Tu t'étais levé trop tôt.

Je veux te montrer, en restant devant cette porte, l'amour que j'ai pour toi. Sans pour autant te le dire. Je veux juste que tu le voies.

Voilà pourquoi je ne quitterai pas les lieux. Je me battrai comme toi. Même si je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça.

Je me laisse glisser contre le montant de la porte en bois.

Je m'affaisse, et je fais ce que tu détestes voir chez moi : je sanglote, genoux repliés contre mon visage enfoui dans mes mains.

Heureusement que tu ne me voies pas, ni toi ni les autres.

Tu m'as fait promettre de ne pas pleurer si tu ne revenais pas.

Mais je n'y arrive pas.

Ton absence est la chose la plus douloureuse qui me soit arrivée, tu sais.

Je relève lentement la tête.

La pluie est si dense qu'on ne voit plus rien devant soi.

La première fois qu'on a fait l'amour c'était aussi un jour de pluie…

Alors, les jours de pluie, on m'ôte ce que j'ai de plus important ?

Mon premier baiser… Ma pureté… Celui que j'aime…

Le rideau de pluie s'intensifie encore.

Je suis fatiguée, et je n'ai pas envie de me lever. Je veux dormir, m'endormir doucement.

Et quand je me réveillerai tu seras là, avec moi.

Je n'entends que la pluie qui tombe sur mon corps endolori…

Mon regard se voile.

Mais je garde des forces pour t'accueillir avec le sourire de d'habitude.

Je me relève avec peine, m'appuyant sur le montant de bois.

Mais mes jambes ne me soutiennent plus, je m'effondre à genoux.

Il pleut toujours.

Tu m'as toujours dit d'attendre de voir ton corps sans vie pour être sûre de ta mort. Et encore, disais tu en riant, il y a des techniques de clonage…

C'est pour ça que je reste là. Je t'attends.

Parce que tu m'as dit que tu rentrerais.

Je t'attendrai. Parce que je sais que tu reviendras. Tu me l'as dit.

Je revois ton visage, en fermant les yeux.

Ton air boudeur, ta gêne…

Et ta façon de prononcer mon nom…

Des pas se font entendre, mais je n'arrive pas à garder les yeux ouverts.

« Tu te souviens, Ino… Notre premier baiser, il pleuvait encore davantage. »

Je me retourne alors brusquement.

Mes yeux s'emplissent de larmes.

« Enfin, Ino… Regarde moi ça, tu es trempée…Mendokusee… »

Je n'ose pas bouger, je reste là, devant toi.

Mon cœur a chuté dans ma poitrine.

Tes cheveux sont détachés, toi aussi. Tu sembles épuisé.

Tu me regardes d'une façon faussement exaspérée.

Puis, tu me soulèves aussi légèrement qu'une plume, je m'appuie sur toi.

Tu écartes de tes mains calleuses mes cheveux détrempés, et tu caresses mes joues.

Tu approches lentement ton visage du mien.

Et comme ce jour là… Tu poses doucement tes lèvres sur les miennes.

C'est un jour de pluie.

Une pluie torrentielle.

Et, devant ton sourire désarmant,

Blottie au creux de tes bras,

Je me suis laissée aller.

Tu sais, Shikamaru…

Je commence à aimer la pluie.

Owari.

Votre avis est le bienvenu ! Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
